A Black Rose
by hp4evar
Summary: Draco receives a birthday present, a black rose, from a giver whose identity he wishes to find. To quote Ron, Three guesses who..... the admirer is! HPDM slash. one shot.


**Andrea Decker"A Black Rose"**

**Draco Malfoy, the self-appointed Ice Prince of Slytherin, sat in his chair at breakfast, twiddling his fork between his thumbs,looking very bored indeed. It was his 17th birthday today, January 3rd,2002, and no one even noticed. Pasting a look of indifference on his pale but beautiful face, he looked around to see if the Golden Trio had arrived yet. His unrequited love, Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.**

**Suddenly, a chocolate brown and white school owl flew through the window and headed straight for the boy, a thin white box clutched in its claws. It landed gracefully and deposited the package, then took off back through the window. Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath for the suddenly surprised boy to open the box and reveal whatever was inside. The boy just stared at the box and argued with himself about whether or not to open it.**

**(open it. it could be a birthday present! )**

**-yes but it could be some sort of trap or curse. I mean I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity.-**

**(true,but....... what if it's from HIm? you know, the boy you live for?)**

**-as if. ok I'll open it but it better not hurt me.-**

**As if in a trance, the blonde abruptly reached out and lifted the cover off the box, closing his eyes as he did so, as if to ward off the hurt sure to come out of it. He opened his dull gray eyes and gasped. He pulled the object he was so enamoured with out of the box, and the rest of the school gasped as well. People gaped in awe at the enchanting commodity he held in his hand.**

**It was a black rose, flawless in color and shape.The white of the receiver's hands contrasted mysteriously against the darkness of the rose clasped in them. Draco wondered how whoever had sent the rose had gotten it, when they were supposed to be quite difficult to attain.He picked up the note previously hidden by the rose, and set the rose down to read it.**

**Dearest Draco,**

**I do hope you like the gift I sent you. It reminded me of you, being that it is rare and beautiful, and commonly discovered by no one else but me. I am ever so sorry that anyone forgot your special time of year, and my sincerest wish is that you are appeased somewhat by my present.I am your secret admirer, if you hadn't guessed yet, which I sincerely doubt that you are unintelligent enough not to realize.**

**Although it pains me to do so, I must cherish you from afar, for i am certain you would never wish to find my true identity. Think of me only as the Shadow that follows you. I am often called this, and I find the name suits my purpose with you. So even if you do not know who I am, know this. I care for you very much, and think of this rose as a symbol of my love for you.Happy Birthday, angel.**

**With all my love, **

**Shadow**

**Draco grinned.Finally, someone hadn't forgotten his birthday, and what's better, this person was in love with him! Things were finally turning around.**

**Oh , but there could be no way that this mystery would lead to the person he wished the most. His Harry would never be the admirer from afar. **

**He sighed in defeat and got up to leave the Hall, being sure to take the rose and its companions with him. He ran down to the Slytherin dorms and, after setting the rose and all down, he threw himself onto his green-adorned four poster bed. He sobbed his heart out for the love that could never live between Harry and he.Harry would never love him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unknown to the distraught dragon, an emotionally wounded lion named Harry Potter cried in his bed three floors above, for the same reason. He indeed _had_ sent the romantic letter to Draco, and not knowing how it affected him was killing Harry, but he had no choice but to stay in his dorms, for he would not be indifferent enough to ignore a strong reaction from his love, and thus would blow his cover.**

**Harry finished crying. Sniffling a bit, he left the dorms to go sit by the fire in the common room.He imagined Draco with him, and a lone tear slipped down his face, making it shine in the firelight.Often he did this, about every day in fact, which helped nothing in his opinion. When his tears were finally dry, he decided to chance the outside world. He walked out to the forest and sat on his favorite log. **

**As the oblivious Harry stared out into the distance, a blonde beauty who had finally left his dorm finally gazed at the one he could never have. He sighed, and decided at once to befriend the one he was supposed to despise, as hard as it may be. He walked out to the forest and sat beside the raven haired boy, who seemed not to realize he had a companion, for a while. **

**Finally, Draco cleared his throat impatiently, and Harry jumped up as if the concept has just hit him that someone might be with him. He turned to see who, and nearly cried out in pain as his wide emeralds met eyes like grey storm clouds, eyes he would know anywhere. He managed to stifle the cry though, and merely stammered, "Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" Draco smiled and Harry confusedly went through his mind to locate what he could have done to deserve that heavenly grin.-oh no! He knows it was me who sent the rose! oh merlin! what do I do?-**

**He opened his mouth to speak at the same time as Draco, who was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Harry to be his friend.**

**"Listen, about that rose,---"**

**"Harry, I wondered if you would---"**

**Draco stopped first, puzzlement on his face."What about my rose?"Then, he thought back to breakfast. "Wait, you weren't there, how did you know?" (oh god oh god can it really be true? Did he really send it to me? Does He really love me?) Harry had no answer to this and so simply dropped his head, turning a very becoming shade of red."I sent it to you," he mumbled defeatedly.**

**For a long moment there was silence, to the point where Harry thought Draco had left. He looked up and was immediately caught by lips to his. He gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern of Harry's mouth. He laid his love gently down on the log and proceeded to ravish his mouth. He finally left the lips to lay soft kisses everywhere on Harry's face as he looked up at him in blissful wonder, his eyes wide with confusion and ecstasy. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco shushed him with a finger to his lips and said, almost bursting with happiness," It was you? Oh merlin, I was so hoping it was! Harry, I love you, too." **

**Harry said nothing in reply, only leaned in for another sweet kiss. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, " Harry, wait a second." He walked away into the forest and came back with a beautiful red and white lily in his hand. He set it on Harry's lap and whispered into his ear, " It may not be a black rose, but it symbolizes the same thing. I love you, Harry, and now that I know you return those feelings, I will never leave you." He got up to leave and Harry whimpered, as Draco knew he would. He turned around and smiled evilly." You said that you're the shadow that follows me, right? Well, follow me then, right into my room. I wish to cement our love now ,if you will let me. Come on, Shadow."**

**And Harry, who would follow Draco anywhere, hurried up to him and walked to his room, where they made love over and over again, finallizing the bond. To quote Romeo and Juliet, " A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." As such, a Malfoy by any other name would be as wonderful.**

**the end. **


End file.
